So Not Notorious
by gilmore7girl
Summary: A Cinderella Story, OTH style. Dreams do come true.


**Here's another One Tree Hill story that I just came up with. I really like it and want to know what you all think! It is an AU set during the first season. I know that Rachel is from season 3 and 4, but I put her in here because she adds good drama. Anyway, read and review if you'd like!**

"Could this day get any worse?" Haley James murmured to her best friend, Lucas Scott as she wiped up another spill at the café.

"Actually, yes," Lucas chuckled. He gazed out the window and his eyes locked on someone. "Look who's coming now."

Haley gave Lucas a glare as she slightly turned her head towards the entrance to Karen's Café. She groaned aloud as she saw Tree Hill High's notorious A-list clique strutting down the sidewalk towards the café.

It was five minutes until closing time, so customers were still welcome. Haley couldn't believe her unfortunate luck. She was already having a bad day, stressing over school, tutoring, and all the extra shifts she took at the café. She didn't need the "All-Mighty Ones" jumping all over her back.

Lucas quickly patted Haley on the shoulder and whispered, "You've got this one, Hales."

Haley furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes at Lucas. "Just because you're being hazed by these guys, doesn't mean I have to deal with them, too."

"Please, Hales," Lucas sent puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip to his best friend. "It's my first year playing with these guys and it's a little rough. You've got my back?" Lucas nodded to the door as the group made their entrance.

Rachel Gatina, with her long red her flowing perfectly off of her shoulders, took one glance at the café in disgust before she turned around to her boyfriend, Nathan Scott.

"This place is awful. Let's go somewhere else." Rachel hooked her arm through Nathan's as she started for the door.

"Come on, Rach, it's the best place for coffee and hot chocolate. Don't you like someplace small and cozy?" Nathan's beautiful brown hair matched his handsome strong features perfectly. He caressed Rachel's shoulder, pleading to stay.

"Oh fine," Rachel pressed her body into his. "I'll have my way with you later." A smirk suppressed her face as she gave him a preview of what was to come.

"Ah-hem," Haley cleared her throat, impatiently. She was off in a couple minutes and she had more important things to do than wait on others. Even though that was her job as a waitress, it didn't mean she had to physically wait for them to actually get inside the café and sit down.

"Excuse me?" Rachel broke the kiss and stared at Haley, degradingly. "You're supposed to _wait on_ us, so mind your own business."

"Rachel…" Nathan warned his girlfriend as he redirected his attention to the auburn haired beauty, dressed in a plain _Karen's Café_ maroon t-shirt and faded loose-fitted jeans. Even without all the makeup and designer clothes, she was a genuine princess.

"Yeah, I don't know if you could actually read the sign outside, but this is a _café, _which means you have to order something…or leave." Haley crossed her arms defensively as the queen bee slowly walked over to her.

"Do you even know who I am?" Rachel glowed in the glory of her own self-pride. She flipped her sleek, shiny hair nonchalantly as if it was from a Garnier Fructis commercial.

"Do I care?" Haley's feisty tiger within her busted out. She squeezed her fists to keep from slapping the witch.

"Wow, Café Girl, you've sure got a lot of guts to stand up to one of the Gatinas." Rachel snorted sarcastically. "You know we _always _get our way."

Lucas chuckled from behind the counter. He couldn't believe this girl's vanity. Shaking his head, he began to get back to the registry collections.

"Something funny over there?" Nathan scowled and stepped towards Lucas aggressively.

Haley put a hand on Nathan's chest. "Grow up or get out." She looked deep into his eyes, coldly. She wasn't going to take this incessant disrespect and immaturity.

Nathan was shocked at Haley's courage. He put his hands in the air, withdrawing. He tried to hide the small smile that crept up on his face. Something about this girl made him want to stay there and never let her hand move from his body.

"It's about time," A petite blonde with bouncing curly hairs strode past to one of the tables.

"I know, you'd think we would've frozen out there." Her friend, another gorgeous girl with brown hair plopped down at the table.

Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis were apart of the posse, but they were more independent and lively than the others.

Haley realized her hand was still on Nathan's chest. It felt like some magnetic force was keeping it there. She quickly removed her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She shuddered, embarrassed, as she made her way to the table.

"Can I get you something?" Haley asked.

"A hot chocolate would be nice." Peyton rubbed her hands against her arms. "It's such a chilly night, and I need to get warmed up."

Brooke let a sly grin seep up her face as she turned towards the blonde. "Well, where's your boy toy for that one?"

Peyton laughed sarcastically. "As a matter of fact, he's inexistent. Time for a change, my friend."

"Please, Peyt, you couldn't keep a boy for less than two weeks." Brooke rolled her eyes knowingly. Peyton did have trouble staying with the same guy. She was like an iguana…prone to change and loving every minute of it.

"Is that a challenge?" She raised her eyebrows competitively.

"Only if you're up for it." Brooke smirked. "Oh, sorry, I'll have a hot chocolate too. Thanks." She redirected her attention to Haley.

Haley shook her head, impatiently as she headed behind the counter.

"Man, you really can hold your own, can't you Haley?" Lucas said amusingly.

"Oh, you're enjoying the show, are you?" Haley mocked. "Somebody kill me before I lay my hands on that bimbo." Haley glared as she referred to Rachel.

Haley began filling up the cups of steaming water. She could see from the corner of her eye that Rachel and Nathan, along with a few others of their crew, had subsided and sat down.

She found herself locking eyes with Nathan, star basketball player and most popular boy at Tree Hill High. It's true…he really is the most popular. Not only does he have looks, but he's got _the _girl_, the_ game, and _the_ whole school rooting for him.

Haley silently cursed as the water bubbled over the cup and onto her hands. She could hear snickers coming from the table. Haley sunk to the floor, covered from the others by the counter, in pain.

"You okay?" Lucas knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Haley mumbled as she rubbed her burnt hand with a wet towel.

"What are you slackers doing?" Deb, co-owner of Karen's Café, stormed in angrily.

"She burnt her hand, Deb. She's taking a break." Lucas couldn't believe Deb's selfishness. She was like the wicked witch of the west. She cared about no one, but herself. She had left her son, Nathan, and her husband, Dan, five years ago when she found another man. She was messed up, now lonely, and a drug addict. She took all her anger out on Lucas and especially Haley.

"What are you, her caretaker? Get to work," Deb scowled at Lucas. "The both of you!"

Nathan, noticing his mother's sudden arrival, stood up and said, "Deb, you're not in the right state of mind to be ordering others around."

"It's 'Mom' to you Nathan." Deb shot her son a dirty look.

"Actually, you're 'Deb' to me." Nathan glowered. "You were only my mother _before _you decided to bail and screw with your French yoga instructor."

He stormed out of the café, slamming the door behind him.

The room was silenced as everyone stared at Deb.

"What are you looking at?" Deb stuck her nose in the air and started for the back door. "Oh, and Haley, I'm going to need you to work the morning shift tomorrow as well as afternoon. Hope that's not too much of an inconvenience. On the other hand, what do I care?"

Deb laughed her conceited little head off as she swayed out of the café.

"Gosh," Haley closed her eyes and banged her head on the counter behind her.

"We'll get her out, Hales. I'm working on it." Lucas burned with anger. He would help his mother get Deb off of the contract and into a rehabilitation and counseling center. She needed major help.

"You go, Haley, I'll lock up." Lucas brought Haley to her feet and ushered her out the front door.

"Bye-bye, Café girl. Going home now to your cardboard box?" Rachel narrowed her eyes and let out an obnoxious laugh.

Haley pretended not to her hear, knowing that the way to defeat the enemy was to act like it didn't bother you at all. Haley stepped outside and immediately felt the cool air trickle down her exposed arms. She rubbed them as she began walking down the sidewalk.

She began humming to herself as she walked to her house. It would be a long walk on such a freezing, abnormal night in Tree Hill.

A car zoomed by her, spraying muddy water into the air. Luckily, Haley just dodged getting completely soaked.

The car stopped abruptly and reversed back to her. She was ready to scream her head off at this guy. Not just because he had almost sprayed her, but for all the other messed up stuff in her life.

The window rolled down, and the driver stuck his head out of the window. After seeing who it was, Haley ignored him and kept on walking. She was peeved and annoyed to the utmost maximum.

"Sorry 'bout that," Nathan, who had slowly driven the car to keep up with her, muttered. "Need a ride?"

He asked her that question more politely than actually wanting her to get in. She didn't need anyone to pity her. To her, being invisible was way better than standing out. She didn't want, nor need, the drama.

"No, I'd rather walk the thirteen blocks to my house in the forty degree weather wearing not even a coat." Haley put her hands on her chest as she kept on walking, not even taking the time to look him in the eye.

"Fine," Nathan said exasperated. "But take this." He threw his basketball Ravens honorable track jacket out the window.

She picked up the jacket, cautiously.

"It's just a jacket." Nathan began to drive away, but stopped. "Oh, and a 'thank-you' would suffice."

Haley rolled her eyes. Classic, arrogant Nathan.

She brought the jacket to her nose as she inhaled the smell of his cologne and soap on the jacket. With it on, she felt warm on the outside, but more importantly, on the inside.

-

-

-

"Do you always have to be that way, Rachel?" Brooke rolled her eyes and went back to her hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was the one running the show." Rachel shot back at Brooke.

"They only follow you because they're too scared to fight you back." Peyton nodded at the humble groupies that always tagged along with Rachel, meeting her every need.

"Whatever," Rachel stood up, uninterested in where this was going. "I'm out of here."

Rachel strode out the door with the other girls quick at her heels.

"Remind me why we hang out with her." Peyton rested her arms on the table, exhausted.

"Maybe because there's no one else?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"You're wrong," Lucas interrupted from wiping down the other tables.

"Sorry?" Peyton raised her eyebrows at Brooke. This blonde boy, hazed or not, wasn't too awful to look at.

"There are a lot more nice people than the eye can see. You hang out with Rachel and those drones because it's all you can see. But when you really get to know someone, inside and out, you know there's more to them than just a pretty face." Lucas looked straight at them, completely confident.

"True," Brooke smirked as she sized him up. "But who does that anyway? The society demands the popular crowd, full of snobs and selfish witches, but no one stops that, do they?"

"A few of us try, but it takes more than one." Lucas stared deep into Brooke's eyes, seeing just a speck of a real person.

"Well, we'll continue this little debate later. I'm out." Peyton slapped her money down on the table and stopped at the door. Her bouncy curls poured over her shoulders. Her stylish black, skinny jeans and Led Zeppelin t-shirt were topped off with the classic black converses.

Lucas couldn't help but stare at the golden haired beauty standing right before him.

"Um, yeah," Brooke bit her lip as she cautiously made her way to the door. She walked halfway through the door before regrouping and confidently going over to Lucas. "Here," She handed him an invitation from her bag. "I don't just give these to anyone, you know. They've got to be special. Don't take this for granted, either. Not everyone gets a second chance with Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled and stuck her hands through her back pockets as she gently closed the door behind her.

Lucas watched the best friends link arms and stroll down the sidewalk, until they were out of sight.

He opened the envelope and suppressed a small chuckle. How could such a popular, notorious girl give him, a not-so-popular boy an invitation to the biggest party of the year?

Lucas gaped as he read the last line of the invitation: _It is a Masquerade Ball so don't forget to wear the appropriate attire._

-

-

-

As soon as Haley quietly stepped into her house, she knew something was wrong. The house vibe was low, unlike the usual crazy, wild vibe her siblings expressed. She walked cautiously into the kitchen to find a note on the table.

_We're all out for Billy's birthday dinner at Kobe. Make sure to put the dishes away and fold the laundry. It's just too bad you couldn't pull yourself away for one hour for your little brother. Don't be so selfish. Anyway, your father and I are going out Monday night (tomorrow) so I'll need you to watch the kids. Hopefully you can pull yourself away from your personal, social life for you family for once! Get to sleep at a reasonable hour._

_Lydia._

Haley's fists clenched in anger as she read her mother's cruel, inconsiderate words. How could her mother think that Haley never did anything for the family when she was practically a modern day Cinderella.

"I'm constantly working, so how can I possibly watch them tomorrow? She's the one who's making me take the extra shifts and then she uses it against me. She is wicked." Haley muttered to herself.

Lydia, Haley's mother, ordered that her daughter call her Lydia. Haley's mom wanted to stay hip and young with her young children. She didn't want to seem old with her oldest child, Haley. She was pregnant with Haley at a very young age so she didn't get to experience the young, hip life since she cared for Haley. Now, Lydia neglected Haley and became obsessed with her younger children. She lived in denial and it was awful.

Haley ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door in fury.

She suddenly realized that she was still wearing Nathan's jacket. She changed into an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, throwing her dirty work clothes in the hamper. She smiled as she picked up the jacket and put it back on. Finding comfort in it, she crept into bed and wrapped her little body in his large jacket. She could practically feel the warmth from his body to hers.

How could she be so attracted to such an arrogant snob like Nathan? Maybe she was just being judgmental, but she had seen him in action. Maybe there was a deeper, sensitive, caring guy beneath all the high school makeup. She fell asleep feeling more comfort than she had in a really long time.

-

-

-

"Hey, baby, are you at home?" Rachel called her boyfriend as soon as she was rid of her crowd.

"Yeah, but I'm not feeling up to anything tonight." Nathan said, distantly. He was still thinking about the mysterious café girl. He didn't even know her name and that killed him. He lent his jacket out to a girl he didn't know. She must be special.

"Aw, but I promised you." Rachel whispered.

"I said no, Rachel. I'll see you at school." Nathan clicked off his phone before he had to hear any more of her squabbling.

He tried to lay in his bed and sleep, but he was restless. His swirling mind brought him down to the River Court. As he walked up, basketball in hand, he saw the person hoped wouldn't be there.

"Seems we've got something in common." Lucas called out, hearing Nathan's steps. "And I'm not talking about insomnia."

"Dude, it's only 11:00, hardly sleeping hours." Nathan scoffed.

"Well, some of us actually like to get a good sleep." Lucas took one glance at his half-brother and shot a three-pointer. "I'm actually talking about girl troubles."

"Funny you should say that since the only girl you really talk to is…" Nathan suddenly realized he could find out her name with this. His heart started to beat faster at the mention of mystery girl. "What's her name again?"

"Haley, its Haley James." Lucas finished. "We're best friends. She's a great girl."

"As much as I've enjoyed the _bonding, _brother," Nathan said derisively. "But you've got to go. I need some time alone…on _my_ court."

"Yeah, right," Lucas shook his head as he walked over to Nathan. "I've been here playing ball everyday. I don't have another court. This is my court, my time, my game. So get lost."

Nathan scoffed. "I'll play you for it. Tomorrow, at midnight, we'll battle it off. If I win, you quit the team. And if you win…"

"Then you stay away from Haley." Lucas sensed a sudden interest in Haley of Nathan. Lucas needed to protect Haley from the world. She was too sweet and humble to deal with so much.

"You're on." Nathan smirked as he walked away. He knew that he had it in the bag. He started thinking of the outcomes. Lucas would get out of his life and he'd get closer to Haley.

-

-

-

"What happened to you?" Lucas stifled a laugh as Haley sauntered up to him the next day at school.

"Well, first, my alarm didn't go off until five minutes before I had to leave. I wore this outfit to bed and don't even ask me if I know what my hair looks like. I pretty much am makeup-less and I didn't eat anything." Haley huffed and took a deep breath.

"Wait, where'd you get that…" Lucas inspected Haley's school spirited outerwear. "You're wearing Nathan's jacket? What are you thinking?"

"Oh, gosh, I forgot I had it on." Haley bit her lip and rubbed her face with her hands. "He let me borrow it because I was walking home in the freezing cold weather, remember?"

"Take it off." Lucas became cold and serious, suddenly.

"You want me to freeze in a t-shirt in this weather?" Haley raised her eyebrows, amused. "I'd rather have rumors go around about me than be freezing."

"Really?" Lucas smirked at her sudden boost of self-esteem.

"Actually, no." Haley lowered her head and let out a nervous laugh.

Lucas wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder as he led her to class. "Oh, Hales, tonight I'm battling it off with Nathan at the River Court."

At the mention of Nathan's name, her eyes began to sparkle and her heart fluttered. What was she feeling?

"Yeah, I'll be there." Haley nodded her head and walked into class.

By lunchtime, almost everyone, except Nathan and Rachel, knew that Haley was wearing his jacket.

Haley plopped down at one of the lunch tables outside. She spotted Lucas and gestured him over. Instead of enjoying a nice, quiet lunch with her best friend, she was interrogated.

"Take that off! That isn't yours. You stole that!" Rachel strode over to Haley and began to furiously rip the jacket off of her.

"Excuse me, get your story straight." Haley pushed Rachel aside. Meanwhile, Nathan had rushed over to settle the quarrel. "You should probably ask your _boyfriend _why he gave it to me." Haley couldn't help but smirk at Nathan.

"What? Nathan!" Rachel whined. "You did not do this to me!" She stalked off towards her cheerleader friends and was immediately comforted.

"Sorry 'bout that," Haley lowered her head and slowly began to take off the jacket. "Here, it won't cause you anymore trouble."

"No, no, keep it." Nathan helped her put the jacket on. "It's freezing and you can see how the warmth fills you up, right Haley?"

Nathan whispered in her ear and Haley felt herself blushing. She wondered how he knew her name, but she wasn't complaining.

"Bye, Nathan," Lucas grunted abruptly. He never took his eye's off of Nathan until he was at least fifty feet away.

"Lucas!" Haley quietly cried out. "That was so rude. He was just being nice."

"Trust me, Hales, I know the guy. He's no good. Not a nice bone in his body. He's all about himself. Don't go near him." Lucas warned.

"Look, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'll make my own assumptions." Haley said. "It's not like I'm interested in him, I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Hey Lucas," Peyton and Brooke walked over to the table, casually.

"Hey, ladies, you remember my friend, Haley? From the café?" Lucas politely introduced Haley.

"Of course," Peyton smiled genuinely.

"What's up?" Brooke plopped herself down next to Haley.

"Nothing, just eating." Haley was overwhelmed with the sudden attention she was receiving.

"So, Lucas, you think you can come to the party Wednesday?" Brooke flashed Lucas her dimpled smile. Her hazel eyes sparkled and she gave off a warm and friendly vibe to the group. It was very welcoming.

"Yeah," Lucas sent a nervous glance toward Haley.

Brooke sensed this so she quickly added, "Of course Holly is invited too." Brooke turned and nodded her head, excitedly at Haley.

"It's Haley." Haley corrected her, rather irritated.

"Sorry," Brooke said distractedly, "Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Haley." Peyton grinned at them and left with Brooke.

"At least she remembered my name." Haley laughed.

All of a sudden, the attention of the lunchroom was directed at drama queen Rachel and handsome Nathan.

"It's over!" She yelled aloud so everyone could hear that she dumped him. "You cheated on me, and you'll cheat on the next girl, too." Rachel grabbed her smoothie and poured it all over Nathan.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Nathan called after her as she ran out of the lunchroom. He groaned as he wiped his eyes so they were 'smoothie-free.'

He locked eyes with Haley for just a moment before she broke the connection. This couldn't be happening to her. She couldn't have feelings for the enemy of her best friend. She shook the feeling out and continued the rest of the school day trying not to think about Nathan.

-

-

-

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the night we've all talked about for just one day, but it's going to be a great game." Mouth McFadden spoke to the crowd of people surrounding the River Court at 11:55. "Only five more minutes until the Scott brothers face it off. Are you ready? Here is Lucas Scott!"

The crowd erupted into cheer as Lucas ran onto the court. Haley, sitting right next to Mouth, stood up and clapped her hands, excitedly.

"And now, the guy you've all been waiting for…Nathan Scott!" The crowd jumped up and down as Nathan hit the court. Nathan's eyes scanned the crowd, obviously looking for someone. His eyes locked on Haley's and he smiled. She couldn't help but send him a shy smile back. She wasn't wearing his jersey, because she was supposed to be rooting for Lucas. She couldn't help but feel ease at the warmth of he jacket stuffed inside her purse.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let's play ball!"

**So, how'd you like it? I keep coming up with new ideas and I'm really excited about this story. I know I have some stuff that happened from the show, but mainly its an AU. **

**Don't forget to review!!**


End file.
